


To see the Morning Shine

by hayj



Series: Come Morning [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different couple for the prompt "They Know she likes to Watch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see the Morning Shine

It was an accident stumbling across them. She had walked into the building to scavenge for supplies and there they were. Charlie with her shirt and bra pushed up over her breasts, one firmly seated in the palm of Miles hand. One boot off, her pants hanging from the other leg as she set perilously atop the old counter. Miles was bare from the waist up, his pants hanging on by a hipbone and a prayer as he thrust into her depths.

Charlie was the first to realize she was there, turning to look at her, eyes glazed with passion. Lifting his head from where it had been buried against her neck drawing out those sweet little noises that he loved so much, Miles drug his stubble along her cheek to see what had taken her attention away from him.

  
Seeing Nora watching them didn’t faze him nearly as much as it should have, probably because Charlie was still so relaxed and pliant under him and if possible, even wetter.

Nudging her attention back towards him, Miles ignored Nora’s presence as he covered Charlie’s mouth with his own, pulling her hips closer. Charlie’s head fell back in pleasure as his short, deep thrusts caused a constant friction against her clit and had her writhing in his arms, her vocabulary reduced to moans and whimpers and his name. She dug her bare heel into his ass as her pussy convulsed around his cock leaving her clutching at his shoulders before pulling out to spill himself against her belly.

Clinging to each other as they came down from their high, they looked over to Nora who was leaning against a wall with a hand down her open pants and a blissful look on her face. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight, licking her fingers before fastening her pants.

“Don’t be long. There’s only so many ways I can keep Aaron occupied,” she called out heading for the door.


End file.
